


Merphamy

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mermaid!Murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: After being kicked out of the ocean, Murphy doesn't have much to keep him occupied nowadays. He is completely isolated from the mer-community, and to top it all off, Jaha had his parents eaten by piranhas. Oh, and also? There's this really bothersome human who won't go away.





	1. The Indignity

Murphy hummed a soft tune to himself as he worked his fingers through his hair. He liked it here, alone. Make the best of a bad situation and all that, right? Well, that was bullshit and everyone knew it; especially Murphy. He wasn’t sitting on this rock by the side of the river because it was his choice. Well, okay, maybe the rock thing was, but certainly not the river thing. 

Apparently in Mer-culture, sunbathing was socially unacceptable enough to get to exiled from the ocean. Nevermind that he could have died from the transition from salty to fresh water. Luckily, it was in his genes to filter both. It wasn’t Murphy’s fault that he was caught blatantly sunbathing out on the beach shore where anyone could see. 

Or well . . . it was, but shut up. 

So, he was stuck here, far upstream. So far, in fact, that he had hit mountains. Whatever, he never wanted to see another Mer-person ever again. And maybe he was being a petulant child, but who the hell kicked someone out of an entire ocean just because said person likes the feel of the sun?

Murphy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear (albeit very quiet) footsteps approaching. He gasped in shock and fear as a blade was pressed to his throat from behind, a strong, solid presence at his back. He went rigid, the tune he had been humming stuttering to a stop. 

It seemed as though everything went very still and quiet for a long moment. The moment was broken by Murphy himself. “Please don’t kill me.” which, to human ears sounded phonetically: “Eesa ay sheemla kalla.” It still had a pleading quality which was easily identified. 

There was a sharp inhale of air right next to his ear. He jerked a bit as a hand slid over his tail, thankfully not enough to injure him with the knife. A Mer’s tail is quite an intimate part of one’s body, and Murphy felt a rise of indignation. 

“Don’t touch me there!” He said in Mermish, shifting his tail away from the offending touch. “Have you no manners?”

The knife was removed from it’s menacing spot next to his throat. The man behind him spoke in english. “I have no idea what you’re saying, you know.”

Murphy rolled his eyes at the pretentious nature of humans. They expected all other creatures to learn their language, though never the other way around. “I said, don’t fucking touch me.” He replied sharply in english. 

He turned around finally, facing in his would-be assaulter. The man was tall, with tan skin and dark brown eyes. He had curly brown hair that came down to his ears. He didn’t look impressed with Murphy’s linguistic skills. 

“You know, I’ve never met a siren before, but now I think that all of the legends are full of shit. I don’t think that you could seduce a blind person.” The man stated, looking Murphy right in the eyes as he said it.

Murphy cringed at the word “siren”, which was actually a slur for the Mer-people. He could feel his anger build as the man spoke. Seriously? He had never met such a dick in his life. Except for maybe Jaha, who had literally fed his parents to the piranhas. 

“And if they are true, then you just signed your death warrant, asshole. Why don’t you run along and assault some other innocent creature and then insult them on their appearance.” Murphy said, flipping the guy off. He then proceeded to turn around and slide back into the water. 

-

Two days later, Murphy was swimming around, being bored, when he spotted the human again. He had a tent set up, and there was a bonfire. Murphy swam close to shore, peering over some large rocks. He seemed to be cooking something over the fire, and it smelled like fish. 

Murphy’s nose wrinkled at the smell. “You’re doing it wrong, you know.” He called, just to be an annoying little shit. 

The man looked up, seemingly not surprised that Murphy was watching him from the river. He raised an eyebrow. “How’s that?”

Murphy shrugged. “You’re not supposed to cook it. I’ll show you.” He dived into the river, quickly catching a fish and bringing it up with him. It squirmed in his grip, but his nails dug into it, preventing escape. He presented it to the man, showing it whole and live, before twisting it’s head off and biting into it. 

“See? Much easier.” He said, his mouth full of fish. 

The man looked more than partially disgusted. 

Murphy decided his job here was done. He dived back into the water, planning on having the rest of the fish for dinner. 

-

Murphy was back on his rock, humming his tune, drying his tail in the sun. His long hair was everywhere, which was starting to annoy him. He thought about finding a sharp rock to cut it with. He angrily gathered it up in a bun, trying to make it stay. 

It fell, unraveling. Murphy made a sound of frustration. 

There was a quiet laugh behind him, and he turned with a glare. “Are you stalking me? Because it’s not funny anymore. Why don’t you just leave?”

The man shrugged, looking unapologetic. “This is the only water source for miles. Besides, I’m not needed anywhere else.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “Does that mean I could kill you and get away with it?”

The man looked amused. “Maybe if you suddenly sprouted legs to catch me with.”

“Hey, fuck you. I could totally lure you to your death.” Though it was said casually without much vitriol. He was feeling good and a little bit lazy from being in the sun for so long. He was still frustrated with his hair though. As he thought it, a few errant strands fell in his face. 

“Ugh! I hate my hair.” He bemoaned, pulling it back frustratedly. 

“Here, let me.” The man said, stepping behind him and pulling his hair gently from his grasp. His touch was gentle as he began separating sections of hair. 

“What are you going to do?” Murphy asked with suspicion. 

“Shh, you’ll see.” He said, his touch on Murphy’s hair and scalp never pausing. 

The touch felt nice, making Murphy even more sleepy than the warmth of the sun had done. The man’s hands were gentle with him, and that combined with the fact that Murphy had been touched in a very long time was making him feel happy. An emotion he hadn’t felt since his parents had died. 

He was half-asleep when the man announced “I’m done.”

Murphy blinked a couple of times, trying to come out of his haze of contentment. He simply nodded before leaning over the rock to see his reflection on the surface of the river. His hair was woven into intricate braids that held back his hair, but also framed his face. 

For the first time in ages, he actually liked his appearance. He turned, looking at the apprehensive man. “It’s lovely, thank you.” though the man could hardly understand him, since he had said it in mermish. Murphy smirked. “I said; it’ll do.”

The man nodded before turning and going back the way he had come.


	2. Muddy Waters

It had been six days since he had spoken to the man. He wondered if he had simply left. Murphy knew that couldn’t be true, though, since he had seen his camp. He was probably out hunting, Murphy decided. 

Despite everything that had happened, Murphy felt lonely. There were no other Mer-people here, and the man was the only one he could talk to. The same man who hadn’t been here for the past six days. A whole week. 

He wasn’t worried, Murphy told himself. He was simply bored and he wanted a conversation. 

-

It was late when he heard the sound of voices. Specifically the man’s voice and someone else. A woman, definitely. Murphy swam close to the shore, seeing the man walk from the woods with a girl. 

“ - Need to get rid of them. They can’t continue to steal people from their own homes.” The man was saying. He was supporting the girl with an arm. 

“Getting back at them won’t heal me, Bell. But you’re right - let’s kill those bastards.” The girl replied, conviction in her voice. 

“Bell”, the man was called apparently, sat the girl on the log next to the fire spot. He added some wood, then set about starting up the fire. “I knew you’d agree with me about this, ‘Tavia, but you’re not going with me.”

“What? Bellamy, they stole me from my own damn village, then tortured me. I think I deserve some revenge.” She said, her eyes going hard with determination. 

Bellamy shook his head, stoking the fire higher. “This isn’t negotiable, Octavia. I am not going to put you in danger again.”

Murphy rolled his eyes at that. Fucking cliche that is. Probably going to confess his love next. Boring and gross. 

Octavia glared. “It’s my fucking life, Bellamy. I can risk it if I want to. Besides, they’ve already tried to kill me. Apparently they couldn’t. I’ll be fine. Besides, I have Lincoln. It’s not like I want to die before I hit that, you know.”

Bellamy grimaced. “Ew, gross. Please don’t talk about sex around me. There are just some things I don’t want to think about my sister doing.”

Oh, so Murphy was wrong. They were siblings. 

-

The girl was in the river, only about ankle deep, shivering despite it being summer. She was washing a wound on her leg. It looked deep, but not infected. It wasn’t bleeding any more, which was a good sign. 

Murphy popped his head above the water, wanting to tell her that he could help with the wound. When she glanced up and saw him, however, she screamed, falling back and landing on her butt. Murphy couldn’t help it - he laughed. 

Bellamy ran out of his tent, looking for anything - or anyone dangerous. He just found Octavia on her ass in the shallows of the river, and Murphy laughing hysterically at her. He glared at the offending Mer. “Not nice.” He said, coming over and helping Octavia to her feet. 

Murphy shrugged, still smirking. “I didn’t mean to scare her. I just forgot that she doesn’t know about me.”

Octavia, not looking amused, crossed her arms. “Yeah, who are you?”

“I’m Murphy. Nice to meet you, Octavia.” Murphy said, giving a mock bow. Well, as much as he could in the water, that is. 

She looked angry. “How do you know my name?”

“Bellamy’s voice travels.”

Bellamy looks exasperated now. “I never told you my name.”

Murphy smirked. “Octavia’s voice travels.”

“What did you want anyway?” Octavia asks, getting them back on track. 

“I was going to tell you that I can help with your wound.”

Octavia looked at him like he was crazy. “What, with your magical mermaid powers?”

“Okay, first of all, the term ‘mermaid’ is way outdated and only pertains to the females of our society, and second of all, no, I learned basic medical in school.” Murphy said, annoyed at her holier-than-though attitude. Then again, he could kind of see where she got it from. Looking at you, Bellamy. 

-

After they allowed Murphy to patch up Octavia’s wound, they went back to their tent to discuss strategies. How would Bellamy be able to sneak in and help release everyone, then at least partially destroy their camp?

Meanwhile, Murphy mostly ignored them, going to his rock. It was a nice sunny day, and his rock was positioned perfectly to put him right in the warmest spot. It was farther from the camp, too, so that Bellamy and Octavia’s voices were muted down to a soft murmur beneath the sound of the flowing river. 

He was half-asleep when two burly men ambushed him, jamming him in the arm with a needle and injecting him with something. They threw a net over him, which made him unable to escape no matter how much he writhed. The more he moved, the more drowsy he became. Presumably from whatever they injected him with. 

Murphy screamed out to the top of his lungs, one name on his lips. “BELLAMY!! BELLAMY, HELP ME.” That was before one of the men covered his mouth, and the drugs fully kicked in, leaving him dead to the world. They began carrying him away in the huge fishing net.


End file.
